Trust
by Whovian-011
Summary: Have you ever have a secret? Did you tell your friends? Maybe not... Would or could you trust them? THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. Is it the beginning or the end of them? Read to find out. Don't worry we have spitfire moments.
1. Careful

**Megs: Hello everyone, this is another story we wrote, so yeah. Hi  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trust ~ Artemis' POV<span>**

"AH!" I was getting closer and closer to the ground each second I screamed. One minute, I'm on a tall building, next thing you know I'm off.

I guess you guys are wondering why in the hell am I falling. You have three guesses and the first two _**do not**_ count. Of course, it was Wally. He is always doing things at the wrong time and place. I always sense him planning something, so I try and wait for the worst and hope for the best.

So this time, we were on a mission in Gotham because the almighty Batman had other "things" to deal with. The Dark Night said we had to watch the city for any crimes. Whatever... Don't the police do that already?

I mean, I am okay with it and everything, but it turned out to be a very slow night. So slow that I could walk laps around the whole city, come back, and nothing would have happened. Usually, Gotham is crawling with baddies and other stuff, but I was actually hoping for someone to punch. It is just unfair. I'm wasting my Friday night out here instead of plotting my revenge... or hurting someone. Let me backtrack for a second. I never told you exactly what happened.

We were all sitting high up on a building owned by Bruce Wayne. We could see all of Gotham from there. I was sitting next to Wally unfortunately. When I felt he was going to annoy me, I would get my fist ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Incoming..." Superboy said looking out into the darkness that engulfed us. He pointed north and then out of nowhere, an arrow came by. It looked like 'Uncle' Oliver's but it was red. It was Speedy's... I mean Red Arrow's, I am sure of it.

If I called him Speedy, I'll never hear the end of it from him.

"Never mind. It's Red Arrow," He confirmed. We watched as he went to the next building. Wait. Why is he in Gotham? I thought he just wanted to avoid our mentors. Whatever, I'm thinking too much. I don't want to be part of it.

"Hey Artemis, can I ask you something?" Wally turned toward me. Wally is really cute with his ginger hair and deep green eyes and almost everything he does is awesome... ALMOST EVERYTHING. Don't get your hopes up fans. I still wasn't feeling this guy. AT ALL.

Do not get me wrong. I like him A LOT, but every time I'm near him something about him just pisses me off.

It's just like if I fell or something, he wouldn't save me. He would just watch me fall to my death... And after I died he would go and flirt with Miss M or some other girl. Then my soul would be looking at my lifeless body before I go to the afterlife. I wouldn't cry, but I wouldn't like it either. Ugh! Just thinking about that just wants me to kick him in the balls.

I felt that all of my teammates had this secret to keep and wouldn't tell anyone. I respect that; I had some secrets too. We all hoped that they would never be known. Could I trust them with mine? No. They couldn't trust me with theirs.

"Artemis." He repeated my name; I ignored him. That last thing I need was Wally constantly calling my name. I knew that I was going to break and that's what I did.

"What do you want-" I didn't finish my sentence.

He was really close; he's going to make a move. He was about to go in and kiss me, yet he did it slow and steady like he'll regret this day. Finally, he did something that I expected.

He kissed me. It was like little fireworks on my lips. It was really...nice. I wanted more, much more. I never felt a connection like this.

Everyone's heard of love/ hate relationships, and that's what me and Wally have. I accepted it, yet I refused to make it something greater. After a few seconds, I pulled away, blushed, lost my balance and fell right off the building.

Soon anger, fear and angst surrounded my heart. If that turned him on, I swear I'll-

OK. Let's get back to the important part. Falling of the building was the saddest experience I'll ever have, well that and drowning and getting hit by a death beam. I could just imagine it: my bones are cranked while my eyes are wide. All my blood will be splattered every where, as regular citizens scream at the little event. Once everyone finds out, my mother will cry her heart out, while my dad won't give a care. My sister Cheshire will maybe shed a tear and then shrug it of. My teammates will visit my funeral until they find out what my secret is. Then they would realize they never liked me.

When I die, I'll make sure Wally will be haunted by me personally. Maybe Greta Hayes will visit me in the other side. I'll doubt that I'll remember her though. She's such a good girl, and I'm sorry for her death. It's weird because I thought that she had powers or something.

It was either superpowers and/or healing powers that she had. I tried to imagine her happy with a great smile. It's comforting. It's weird that I found innocent smiles of the people relaxing. I would finally hear her say something more than the simple word 'Secret'.

I groaned why is it that secrets are tearing the team apart?

I started screaming way louder as I passed the 10th floor. Then my life passed before my eyes. I really need a life, even though I'm going to lose it and everything. My mom, the crash**, **Sportsmaster, being an assassin, Megan's burnt cookies, Superboy's fake toughness, Kaldur's cool demeanor, Robin's understanding, "Uncle" Ollie jokes, and... Wally...

If I were to die right now (which I probably am) I would want to remember this. I would want to remember the sweetest moment of my life: my first kiss with Wally.

My heart thumped hard. I'm about to die.

Next thing I knew, Wally was holding me in his arms. "You should be careful you know!" He put me down. I looked confused and I was about to say something. I soon turned furious.

But Wally, with his oblivious self, probably thought I was blushing. "You look cute when you blush." You see! I knew it!

Then I growled "Don't you think I know that? You're such a dipwad!" He smirked devilishly. "So you finally agree with me for once..." I wanted to hurl. I got out of his arms, and tried to go back.

"Don't talk to me..." I spat.

"Why?" Wally tilted his head. I rolled my eyes; he should know why.

I pushed him so he could let me pass. He used his super speed and still blocked me. "You know you shouldn't do that to the man who saved your life and gave you a great kiss."

I rolled my eyes once again; I felt like cutting his mouth off. Sadly it's not going to stop him from talking. "Then what should I do for the boy who saved my life?" I asked.

"Cook me dinner..." He started as he joked and continued "And you mean man!" he cooed.

"Trust me; I don't even think you've even hit puberty yet." I just kept walking, but he grabbed my hand and put me closer to him. "Go on a date with me... That's what I asked you in the first place right?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You never asked me something like that!" He has a good grip. He knew I was trying to escape.

"I knew you weren't listening to me! That's why I kissed you to get your attention and your attraction." He said half flirty and seriously.

"Whatever. You're still a jerk." I used one of my grappling hooks and it reached the top of the building. He waited as if I would let him go up with me, he must really be stupid.

"Just run up the building Wally." I turned around back to the team. Next thing I knew he was right in front of me.

"So...Is that a Yes?" he asked me. "Yes...It's a No!" I pushed him out of my way. I went and sat down next to a floating Miss Martian. She noticed that I was really upset and really pissed off.

"What's wrong, Artemis?" M'gann said, hurt by the wild turn in mood by me.  
>"Well, you should know, Miss Secretive. You know, I thought we were friends. But I guess that's not true, to the fact that Mister Perfect is making goo-goo eyes at you." Even though that scene only took a minute, I guess no one saw.<p>

"W-what are you talking about?" The green Martian stammered hoping that she wasn't talking about who she thought about.

"Don't act innocent. I know you're dating Conner."

"We aren't-" M'gann said, blushing.

"See; look at your face blushing. If I was dating someone, I would tell you. I would tell you everything._ Out of all the secrets I keep from you. _There is a best friend code, you know. And you just broke a few rules."

I turned my back on her, and she sat right next to me. "Being a best friend involves trust. We haven't been showing that towards one another. I'm sorry." She stated.

I mumbled "Whatever." And I continued to watch the city. Then I remembered something.

I jumped up and yelled. "Don't you mean that you have not shown it?"

She turned smiling to serious in a second. "Don't act like you don't have a secret to you're hiding something I know it!" She said simply.

"I don't have anything to hide." I avoided eye contact with M'gann; I could still feel her glare trying to pierce through my heart. She turned away from me and I felt a sigh of relief.

"At least, I can be trusted." M'gann hissed with her alien tongue.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I contradicted and glared at her with my dark eyes. "You probably kept all your secrets back at Mars!"

I came up and poked at her chest, my voice grew louder. "We probably would find out if we went to Mars. But no! We can't breathe on Mars."

M'gann blush turned her whole face red as if steam was about to come out of her ears. I laughed with a grin on my face, I was still mad at her. This fight isn't going to end, I should enjoy the funny moments as it lasts.

"What's so funny?" She spat bitterly, I soon replied. "Your fac- I mean your facial expression. I'm Caucasian and my face hasn't turned that red before." I smirked. I was about to walk away when she flew towards me. I turned my back so she wouldn't see my face; she poked my back.

"Liar! It happened a while ago when you were talking to Wally!" I turned my body around, right after she said that. She had her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation. "No. No! NO! First you read our MINDS, and then you listen to our conversation? Who do you think you are?"

M'gann soon rolled her eyes. "Oh please," She stopped and looked straight at me. "At least, I'm not human, so I don't have many problems." She grinned thinking that she won, I gasped. Soon Robin popped out of nowhere; her facial expression changed. She forgot about Robin.

"What are you trying to say?" Robin spat, everyone was shocked at the Boy Wonder's sudden outburst.

"W-well," She muttered as she started; Robin tapped his foot patiently. I was waiting also. "T-they have a lot of things on humans."

"Who are they?" Robin narrowed his eyes, still waiting. "Books. Human behavior books. They say a lot."

"You think you know me because of a goddamn book? Everyone on this planet is different in their own way. You can never judge a book by its cover or by a book." I nodded my head with what Robin just said it made sense and it was the truth. That's all I needed.

"I know that," M'gann whispered. I scowled. So she starts being innocent when a 13 year old comes into the conversation. She is making me crazy. Robin's gaze didn't soften, so I stepped in.

"No, you don't." She glared at me, I glared back. "Cause you wouldn't have said that CRAP!"

Conner came up, I didn't even notice him. "Get out of her face." He growled, pushing me away from her. I fell back on my butt, almost near the ledge. Robin ran towards me and soon picked me up. Strong kid. Then he went back up to Conner.

"Don't hurt her! What the heck man! Don't you know that you're not allowed to hit girls? Try that again and you'll see how fast I can put Kryptonite in your mouth." Robin shot a teasing, serious smirk as he put his hand on his utility belt. M'gann's eyes went wide.

"I can careless about that stuff." Conner said it as if he didn't know what it was. In fact, I know he didn't know what it was. M'gann screamed. "Don't kill him!" Soon Superboy got the idea and he lifted Robin by the neck.

"You're trying to make me dead?" He hissed just like his girlfriend did. "Yes I am." Robin said. Conner dropped him and every one of us went into fighting position.

We were all about to fight when Wally pulled Robin back. He tried to make sure that he was at a safe distance away from Superboy.

"Calm down, man, I know you've mad but be calm." Wally said.

"No! They think that just because we're not metas, we can't take them out!" Robin retorted, running back over there, but Wally put him in a choke hold. "Whoa, dude. You don't want to do something that you might regret!" Robin turned to Wally.

"Don't tell me anything about regret." Robin said.

"I'm trying to help you." Wally retorted.

"I don't need help." Robin said, struggling against Wally. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter any more." I said. "They will NEVER understand!" I was just so pissed off, that I just had to yell. While all of this happened, no one saw one of the Joker's top Lieutenants sneaking up behind Kaldur.

"Ha!" the Colorful crazy guy screeched, cutting Kaldur's arm with a long blade. He yelled in pain and tried to get into a battle position, it was to late however because Superboy had tried to charge them. Both men jumped out of the way and the colorful man, already prepared, stabbed Superboy which a small stick of Kyptonite. Next would be M'gann, no matter how much Robin and I were mad at her they couldn't just stand by and watch her get hurt. They both charged, while Wally went to do damage control with Kaldur and Conner. Suffice to say, adrenaline clouds your judgement real good fighting against crazy people. It only took one hit to take down M'gann. During the course of the fight, everyone was dangerously close to the ledge. Colorful guy realized that he would never win this fight since Conner was starting to heal. He ran at me and pushed me both off the building.

"Ahh! Let me go!" I screeched, holding onto the ledge while he weighed me down holding onto my ankles.

"Fine." He said, and let go. I didn't dare look down, I've already fell once tonight, I don't think I want to do it again. But maybe I do, I mean seriously what do I have to live for? My mom, I guess but If I hadn't been born she wouldn't have had to quit the League of Shadows and get paralyzed for it. I don't belong here. I never did.

"Artemis, take my hand!" Wally said, finally appearing over the ledge.

"No." I said, a tear forming from the corner of my eye. They would never understand.

"What are you talking about, girl? Take my hand!" He reached out. I grabbed his hand anyway out of reflex.

"You caught me once tonight, didn't you? Huh. Maybe you won't be fast enough this time." Then, I just...let go.

"ARTEMIS!" He screamed, over and over and over and over. He was to late though, by the time they got to the bottom, I had already succumbed to the darkness. I could feel me by body being lifted as someone gently whisper my name.

"Artemis..."

* * *

><p><strong>Megs: We're planning this to be a three shot or in other words three chapters. It's already been planned so... <em>Review<em>... _Favorite_... _Yeah._**

**Go with the Flo: Maybe it might be more than 3. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Tension

**Hi, everyone. Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust Chapter 2 ~ Tension ~ Normal POV<strong>

Clouds were forming creating a dark and depressing mood on her teammates. The team fought with all their might only to let the villain run away. They looked down; they had lost a member in the battle. Why? She wanted to commit suicide.

It was Artemis, the feisty girl with the new short blond hair fell 30 stories to her death. The worst thing was that it was her second time falling, but no one knew about that. Everyone stared down at the archer's face knowing that it was expressionless. No one dared to go down there, everyone was sure that no citizens would come on the streets at this hour.

Kid Flash was the first one to go down there (after 5 minutes); his face was twisted with angst, hurtfulness, and loneness. He held his teammate, and then he cradled her like a little baby. Tears stung his eyes knowing that it was a little pointless to wake her from the long depression of her mind. Yet, he still held on to her body, he would never let go.

The sound of footsteps pounded in his ears, he knew who it was. Robin. He turned his head a little to the side, waiting for his young friend for him to say something.

"Dude, you know that have to let her go… Right?" his voice trailed off, then he continued. "We need to get her to the hospital, she might not be dead."

Every time the boy looked at the girl, it made him feel guilty inside. ANother one for the list, Mom, then Dad, then...

A long silence floated in the air as rain started to pound on their skin. Wally looked back at his crush; he touched her eyelid and closed them. He whispered gentle words in her ears.

"I really did like you…" He said a little too loud for Robin to hear, he smelled her. He could still smell the jasmine scent in her hair, he kissed her cheek and cradled her some more.

"Um…" Robin interrupted. He was still waiting for an answer.

"Do I have to…? After all, I'm the one who let her go in the first place., it's all my fault." Wally said, his voice breaking.

"What do you mean?" Robin raised an eyebrow. Kid Flash quickly sighed and was about to speak when Conner jumped down, soon M'gann and Kaldur came right after.

"Oh my," M'gann started as she whispered; she turned to Conner. "Is she-"

"No!" Wally said, dark emotion seeping into his tone. "She's alive." He choked out, leaning over her again as if to shield her from others.

"Are you sure Wally? Her heart beat is weakening, we need to call the league." Conner said. He didn't know what got over him, ever since Artemis fell off the building. He didn't mean to try and hurt Arty; she is one of his friends. Sadly, at the time something was haunting his soul something evil, something that was not him.

Kaldur then took out his communicator. "Aqualad to Justice League. Come in Justice League."

"This is Batman. What's your status?'

"Artemis needs medical assistance. She has… fallen." There was a long pause before Batman spoke. "How is Robin reacting to this?" Kaldur nodded, he knew the bond Robin and Batman had. He looked at the youngest member of the team with pity. He was sitting away from the others, shielding himself off from them.

"He's fine, physically. But he looks somehow detached; Artemis' fall must have affected him greatly."

"We'll be there in two minutes." Batman said quickly before signing off.

* * *

><p><strong>~ On A Nearby Building~<strong>

"I did what I had to do Sportsmaster." Harley Quinn giggled, as though it was a clever joke. "Excellent." He muttered wondering if what she did was really worth it.

Harley looked down at the teens. "It looks like everything is going according to plan." She chuckled as she did a backflip. He stood there silent, with something throbbing in his chest. He knew that orders were orders, but it didn't feel right this time.

He moaned, his father senses were tingling, a sense that he hated ever since he was a villain. "Enough of your worrying," Harley yelled, as she continued. "I hope it will let you to except me into the League of Shadows." She smiled ear to ear, matching the Joker perfectly.

Sportsmaster glared at the girl, he wasn't in the mood for one of her fits. "I'm not in charge of deciding who joins or not. I will put a good report of you to the League." He hissed; he wanted her to leave.

"Okay." She said with a huge grin and she left in a cloud of smoke.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to the Team~ <strong>

_Zoom! _

Near an abandoned building, they came out through the zeta beam to help the young heroes. "No where is Arte-" Batman came to see the young archer in a damaged and disoriented state.

"Oh… We must contact a hospital immediately." Batman took charge and he seemed to do it in a course, leading the Justice League does that to you. He looked at Martian Manhunter who was the medic of the Justice League. He took a look at Artemis and he tried to fix her broken bones.

He put out his hand to her head and cocked and eye bone.

"W-what is it?" Wally said, barely a whisper. "She's not dying right?"

"Yes… she is. The damage sustained is tremendous, added to the fact that her brain is…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.; he couldn't accept it. He looked quickly between Batman, the team and Artemis.

"Her brain is what?" Wally yelled in the silence. "Answer me, what's wrong?"

"Her brain waves are at the bare minimum, the fact that she's alive is lucky. Even if we do sustain her, she will be in a coma. A coma that she might never wake up from."

"No!" Kid Flash yelled. "Where is everyone's faith?' No one answered the boy, they all just waited for the ambulance to come.

* * *

><p><strong>~Artemis POV~<strong>

"Artemis…" My head was throbbing and my body was sore. I'm really not in the mood to listen to someone say my name. Isn't it supposed to be peaceful after death?

"Artemis…" I guess it was Wally calling me, he probably caught me. Why can't he understand my feelings? The world will be fine once I'm gone.

"Artemis." The voice was gentle yet stern, and it got my attention. It didn't sound like Wally at all, more feminine. Like M'gann.I was expecting to see everyone near my hospital bed; I saw light green eyes instead. I squealed as I tried to back away.

I looked closely to see who it was and I knew. It was Secret, more commonly known as Greta… My emotions started to feel more than jumbled. "What the f-" I said quickly while stopping myself.

"Thank goodness." She stated. "I thought that you wouldn't have made it into the spirit world." I shot her a weak smile, so I'm dead. With her. Probably forever.

Just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Megs: We're sorry that the ending was a little lame, but we can repay you with the next chapter!<strong>

**Go with the Flo: Bye!**


	3. Worry

**Go with the Flo: This chapter is about how mostly everyone reacts to Artemis's condition.**

**Megs: Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Trust Chapter 3: Worry~ Artemis POV<strong>

"You mean that I'm dead?" I yelled. I wanted this to happen, but I never expected it to. I thought Wally would catch me; for the last seconds of my life I trusted him. I really did, but he let me down a little. Just another heartbreak to add to the list. My heart wanted me to cry, but my brain told me that my tears were going to be wasted.

So I've decided, I shouldn't cry now.

"Yeah! Well, soft of… Don't you worry, I'll give you company." She tried to force a smile. I ignored it and everything else she said. When I looked at her once again, I saw the ghost girl with her arms crossed.

"You're not even listening to me; I bet you didn't even hear what I said." What did she say? I guess I was being kind of rude.

"I'm happy that you're here with me, for I have someone to talk to. The thing that has gotten me wondering is why are you here? I just hope it's nothing that is related to suicide." She said simply as guilt pounded at my heart. I knew that I didn't like where this was going so I figured to distract her.

I scanned the room and remembered that this was her room all nice. She made her walls white and bed theme seemed to follow a heavenly and earthly vibe.

"You're room looks nice." I drifted off with each word I said. I think she knew I was trying to change the subject. Soon her gaze softened as she let out a small sigh.

"Thank You." She looked deep into my eyes and grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I said, I don't think I was in the state of floating, flying or whatever ghosts do! I was a little bit in a disappointed state since Wally didn't catch me.

We entered this room that followed a black and white theme and we sat on a couch.

Greta grabbed some tea and gave a cup to me. I smelled it; it was green tea with a hint of ginger. I didn't believe, I'd taste it, but I put the cup near my mouth anyway.

It was amazing! The tea calmed me down while making me feel as healthy as ever.

She drank her tea and said "So Artemis, why did you commit suicide?"

I spit out my tea ignoring the stain that it would make on the rug. I looked down at her, and I was thinking, why should I tell this to a nine-year-old?

I turned back to face my front. "Nothing much, people didn't understand what I was…going through." I put my tea down on the table as I looked at her sideways with one eye open.

"I know I wouldn't if you didn't tell me about your parents and how your sister and father are villains," she replied. I looked at her, she smirked.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a half ghost, I get around."

I kept my mouth quiet for a long time; she spoke to break the silence. Greta raised her right hand and said "Hey, if you don't want to tell me than fine. I guess you can be my roommate."

I nodded confusedly, this was way too simple. She was about to leave the room. When I just realized, she could say everything including secret. I also realized she could go out into the human world.

"Can you do me a fav?" I said, I could didn't want to be open now, but I should at least be friendly.

"Can you at least look like someone around my age? Its hard to express your feeling to someone who is younger than you." After I said that she nodded, and made exit.

I smiled maybe being her roommate might not be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the hospital~ Normal POV~<strong>

Everyone was in their civilian clothes sitting down quietly near the emergency room. The young teens were nervous, knowing that they didn't know how to react to a near death of a friend.

They could hear the doctors doing their things, trying to revive Artemis. Batman and Green Arrow left to tell her mother about it. No one wanted to go along with them, a sad, angry mother is a scary mother.

The Flash (in his regular clothes) was there to comfort his nephew knowing he watched her fall to her death. The other members of the League were there as well, hoping that no villains learned about the dilemma.

A nurse came out of the room, shaking her head beyond belief. She turned to the teens and they all put their heads up.

"You're the children who saw her injured? Am I correct?" They nodded as the nurse took down some notes. She looked at them, ignoring their sad faces. She lifted her glasses and her eyes gleamed. Her face was serious and stems looking. She continued to talk.

"How exactly did she get injured like this?"

The teens looked at each other, they didn't say a word.

"I see." She did a little glare and jotted down more notes. Barry came up to the nurse and said: "We took them on a helicopter ride, there was this crazy person shooting in the air. We lost control of the helicopter and she fell."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, yet her mouth was open in shock. "Did you tell the League about this?"

"Ma'am, I think they already know." Barry smirked, and so did his other teammates. The nurse was called into the room with other nurses as well….

"What the hell's going on?" Wally said, trying to gain some control over his mind. "Uncle Barry, don't lie to us, what is her status?"

"I already have no idea. She fell off of the building, landing on her back, but the fall wasn't as bad because she hit one of the windows and it slowed her speed. Nonetheless, she was two broken bones in her neck, her legs broken, one arm is broken and her head in it pavement, so there's crucial swelling. Because of that, she's breathing on a ventilator and has a pacemaker, there's only a 25% chance she'll wake up, but the number drops everyday." Flash said quickly. And everything was quiet, except for the small sounds of broken sobs coming from Wally.

* * *

><p><strong>~At the Crock Residence~<strong>

Paula Crock was in her room, wondering where her daughter was and when she was going home. She knew that she was coming home. She knew that she was a teenaged hero, but that's no excuse for being too tardy. Today was way different; she had the sudden feeling that she wasn't going to come back home… ever. She tried to ignore the feeling, but it came back tugging at her chest.

She heard a knock at the door, and came over to it. She opened the door, to only see the Dark Knight and the Green Archer at her doorstep. Batman's face was blank, and Green Arrow's face was filled with empathy.

"We need to talk." Batman said in a stern tone. Paula knew that it had to be something bad.

* * *

><p><strong>~On the Roof of a Building across the Hospital~ <strong>

Cheshire looked down below to see a bunch of police cars heading to the scene of the crime. She knew that the police cars involved her little sister's friends/ teammates who were in Young Justice. She took off her mask; it was such a shame.

Her father was on the same rooftop as her, but something was wrong with him. Maybe he cared about Artemis. Cheshire smirked in the shadows. She did care about her sister too, but of course, she didn't show it. She walked up to her father Sportsmaster, and faced the city.

"You know that Arty is in the hospital, right?" She said simply waiting for answer.

"Yes." He responded, he didn't even look at her.

"Mom is bound to come over there right?" Cheshire looked at her hair and played with it.

"Yes."

"Dad, do you care-" Cheshire was immediately interrupted by her father's answer. He finally looked at her with cold eyes filled with sadness. She knew what the answer was. Of course her father loved his children, but he showed it by treating them like they were nothing special.

He didn't want them to grow up vain and/or spoiled; he wanted them to be on their own to explore the world. Cheshire guessed that his plans for his children backfired a little. "Just go and rob a bank." He hissed through his mask, while shaking his right hand at her to make her go away.

"Alright." Cheshire said putting her mask back on. She took one last look at her father. "At least I care…" She said as she went to rob the city bank, and she didn't take it back.

* * *

><p><strong>Megs: Please review. Bye.<strong>


	4. Reactions

**Here is the latest chapter of Trust when Artemis's mother finds out. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Trust Chapter 4: Reactions ~ Normal POV~<strong>

"We need to talk." Batman repeated once again, while Paula just stared at him; she knew it was something important. _I sure hope Artemis is okay. _Paula thought in her head. _But what if it's not Artemis who is in trouble? Maybe it's Jade or Lawrence who is in trouble? Well only one way to find out._

"Come in." She said as she opened the door a little more. She soon picked up a cup of water, took a sip and put it back. The men sat on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She turned around after she closed the door to face them. Batman turned to Green Arrow; it seemed that he had to deliver the message. "Like, I said before what's wrong? It isn't like you to come unannounced, Oliver, nonetheless with Batman by your side."

"Well. It's not good news." He replied. "Then go on, I don't have all night to wait for answer." Paula stated. She wanted to know what was going on now, not five hours later.

"Are you–"Green Arrow was interrupted by the Dark Knight "Wait!" Batman said in a sharp tone. Everyone turned to him. "Did you tell her your identity?" He glared at the green archer as Green Arrow did a sudden gulp. Paula knew if Oliver gave Batman the wrong answer, he would be killed right then and there.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Paula intruded. "Just. Tell. Me. About. Artemis." She said with boredom in her voice.

"Okay! Okay! It's Artemis…" Green Arrow said with sympathy in his voice. "I know it's about her, what happened?" Paula said drinking all of her water.

"She fell…" The room was filled with silence, only to be broken by Paula "Please tell me you mean in love." She said as she touched her forehead with her palm. The two male heroes shook their head.

"Oh," Paula started. "You mean she fell of a swing? That isn't very serious." She shrugged as she hoped that it was the answer to her question. They shook their heads again.

"Did she fall out of a car, a flying plane or jump off a 30 story building?" Paula bit her lip hard. She hoped that none the responses ended in a yes. "No, she didn't fell out of a car or a flying plane." Batman said simply. Paula sighed as she smiled "That goodness that she's all right. Wait, you guys didn't respond to the last one."

"We know…" They said simultaneously. Soon Paula had the sudden urge to clean something. She sped across the living room into the kitchen. She grabbed a clean dish for the counter and started to scrub it.

"She fell… to her death." Green Arrow said quietly as his mood started to darken.

Then the dish Paula held broke. The loud sound of glass coinciding with the tile floor broke the awkward silence.

Soon her eyes started to twitch dramatically; she was in no condition for hearing bad news. After her eye was done twitching, she felt every inch of her body was starting to shake. The two men just stared at her, she looked possessed. When she was finally done, she looked at them dead in the eyes. "She's not dead." Paula said with certainty. Batman and Green Arrow exchanged a glance.

"She's in a coma; the chances of her coming back are slim." Green Arrow stated.

"But she's not dead!" Paula screeched frustrated. "Don't tell me, she's dead because she's not!" Green Arrow stepped back while Batman stood their unaffected.

"And how can you let this happen?" She said as she threw some dishes at them knowing that they would dodge in an instant. "She's part of a team; I knew that they could handle it. Plus, it's her job." Batman said as he ducked and avoid the flying eating utensils.

Paula soon came to Batman and poked him in the chest. "So it's her job to fall off of 30- story buildings?" She hissed.

Green Arrow jumped in front Paula before she did something that might have cost her: her life. "I don't think that's what my colleague means."

"Was I talking to you Oliver?" She hissed as knowing that he would be in more trouble if he interfered. "I was just trying to help ease the tension," He muttered.

"Look, Paula, I'm not Artemis's babysitter. She can handle herself, that comes with the package of being a hero." Paula wanted to scream and cry hoping that the child was going to be fine. She knew the price people had to pay when they were a hero or a villain, sometimes things end with disastrous results. She was about to say something else, but decided to let it go.

"Just take me to my daughter." She sighed as they all got ready to leave the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the Hospital~<strong>

Another nurse came to them, they hadn't noticed until she spoke up. "You may see her now her if you wish to." She glanced at her clipboard as they ran past her.

"No running in the hospital!" Another nurse screamed.

As expected, Wally was the first one to be there, while everyone else followed. When they came in the room, they didn't approach her. She looked a little smaller, like a china doll that could break at anytime. The ventilator was the only thing that made a breathing life into her… slowly. Wally went towards her left side, and buried his face into her right hand.

"I'm so sorry." He said, over and over again.

"I can't do this again, not again." Robin choked out as he dashed onto the hallways.

"Robin. Don't … go." Kaldur said, and then he sighed and sat by her on chair. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment, how can make his other comrades to stop worrying if he couldn't stop worrying himself.

"This is all my fault!" M'gann said and sat in another chair, rubbing her temples.

"You're right. This is all your fault." She inhaled a sharp breath, as Wally finished. Wally could have sworn that her eyes turned red and then turned back to brown. She started to yell. "What do you mean it's my fault Wally?"

"Artemis was already in a bad mood, and then you question all of humanity." Wally screamed.

"Well, she came out of nowhere and took her anger out on me!" M'gann yelled as the visitors passed by to see what was going on.

"If you knew that she was angry, then why did you bother her?" Wally asked while tapping his foot.

"If I wasn't mistaken, you made her equally upset." M'gann said with a knowing smile on her face. "Well if we all haven't got distracted…this would have not happened. This includes you too Kaldur you didn't do anything at the time! So don't think that you can avoid this." Wally replied back.

"What are you trying do, make us feel worse?" Conner exclaimed, and then regained his composure.

"Yes, because you all deserve it! And you know what? I can't even say something nice about all of you right now! I realize now that… I confused her." He wrapped his arms around himself to keep from being depressed, but it didn't help.

"What do you mean Wally?" Conner asked curious. He popped his head up and talked to them.

"I told her, I liked her, but she didn't believe me. I thought that if I hit on M'gann, she'd get jealous and call me out on it. Then, when it really comes down to it, when she really needed me to be strong, I let her go." He grabbed his hair with a worried look on his face.

"I tried to go and catch her, but I had a feeling that she might jump right off again." He went to the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs.

No one really never how much Wally loved Artemis, they didn't know it was that deep.

"I believe we are all involved in this situation; we are all at fault." Everyone looked at Kaldur; he went and touched Wally's shoulder. So we should all take the blame, but things will get better." Aqualad said trying to be calm and collected as he always been. Everyone smiled they might have felt just a little better.

"She's going to come back to all of us, kids." Paula said rolling next to him. Everyone looked at the older disabled woman confused.

"Who- Who are you? And when did he get here?" He said, looking at Batman and Green Arrow for answer.

"I'm Paula, Artemis's mother." Everyone looked at her, with looks of sympathy as she went next to her daughter.

"Just come back to us, okay." She said very low.

"Where is Robin?" Batman said, with a hint of worry that only Paula picked up on.

"He's on the roof I guess." Wally said knowing Batman was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>~On the Rooftop~<strong>

"Robin!" Batman yelled as he came out of the darkness to make the Boy Wonder that he was present. He searched any place that a small boy could hide. After a while he found him on the ledge, sobbing his heart out while clutching his head.

"Why does this always happen?" Robin screamed, as he got up and kicked a can of the rooftop. Batman came to the boy and touched his shoulder.

"Robin…" Batman said simply.

"What?" He yelled as he hissed, not realizing who he was talking to.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not."

"It'll get better, she's not dead." Batman's eye twitched with annoyance, Paula's words got to him.

"Not yet, soon she will be just like mom and dad." Robin said quietly.

"She'll be alive, I promise." Batman said, wrapping his arms around the child. "You promise?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." Batman said as he made a promise that he might not be able to keep. Paula smiled in the background.

"How sweet, I knew he has some caring quality in him." Paula said quietly as she went back to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Go with the Flo: This story is coming together nicely.<strong>

**Megs: Yeah it is. The next chapter will be about people visiting her in the hospital. Until then Bye. **


	5. See You Again

**Go with the Flo: Hi everyone. This is one of the chapters where people visit Arty in the hospital. What if she remembers and see what going on the the hospital room as well? Read to find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 5: Visits Part 1~ <strong>

Night soon came and it was time for everyone to go to bed. Despite all the drama that was going on, they had to at least try to go to sleep.

"Good Night, Artemis!" Greta yelled as she yawned. The ghost girl closed her eyes to go to sleep. "Good Night!" Artemis said after she was in her "bed." Despite the multiple thought that made her worry, she fell asleep.

Artemis soon drifted into a state of mind that she seemed to send her into a different room. The walls were white, and the hallway lights were on and the rooms were quiet. In her "dream", she saw her mother right beside her bed muttering the same words she did as she went to the hospital to see her.

"Just come back to us, okay." She would murmur over and over again. Artemis wanted to tell her, that she was alright. No one hurt her, but herself. "I always wanted to tell you something."

She stared at her mother and listened closely.

"You know I love your father right?" she asked. She wanted to shake her head. Artemis wasn't really sure. They constantly fought when they were together.

"It just your father doesn't know how to love. It's probably because of his rough childhood, but I can't assume, he was always so secretive." Paula looked out of the window and back at her daughter. _Really? Dad had a bad childhood…No worry he's so ill-tempered all the time. _

"I'm sorry for not quitting my villainess ways…its just when you have no money, there is just nothing but get into that business… I guess." Paula lowered her head, as if she didn't want her daughter to see her eyes.

No one talked at that same moment; it was so quiet that they heard the gentle breeze of the wind. Artemis wanted to just get up and hug her mother with all of her might, but she knew that she would just go through her.

"I just have one question… Why didn't you tell me that you felt so horrible about yourself? You could have told me how you felt about our dysfunctional family, and we could have solved your little problem. Honestly, what have I done wrong as a mother? I thought that I taught you better than that… I thought _you_ were better than that. Well, I must be mistaken." Paula wheeled out of the room and Artemis fell down on her knees as she felt truly horrible.

"How could I do this…"Artemis mumbled, as tears threatened to trail down her cheeks. She stood up and decided what she needed to do. She needed to be known, so everyone would know that she was okay. They needed to know that she was going to come back.

Before she did something that crazy, someone came through the open window. Ghostly Artemis looked towards the side; she saw a figure steeping into the light. It was her sister Jade.

She still had her mask on. (Which was bad for Artemis since Jade didn't act like herself with it on.) Jade walked up to her bed side and chuckled. "Looks like Alice fell down the hole again, huh? Will you ever learn?" She continued to giggle.

Artemis practically growled; she was in a bad situation as it is, and she did not need her older sister tormenting her. Artemis got up to float out of the room, until her sister's voice stopped her. "Wait! That's not what I'm trying to say…" She said while taking off her mask.

_How did she know I was about to leave?_ She thought as she stayed for a little while. Artemis soon gasped as she looked into Jade's eyes. They weren't filled with weird, twisted happiness like it always has been, they were bloodshot red. Automatically Artemis knew her sister was crying; did she really love her like that? She had bags under her eyes, could it be that she hasn't been sleeping either?

"I'm sorry-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Jade looked at her watch which was suddenly beeping, and shook her head in displeasure.

"It looks like my time is up. I have to go soon or I won't hear the end of it." She said while walking towards the window. She soon sat on the window stile and turned to her sister's body. "Just so you know, you won't be falling down the rabbit hole again. And next time…" She stopped as she put her mask back on. "I'm going with you…" Then the female villain disappeared.

_Well… that was awkward._ Artemis stood there trying to get back to Greta's place.

Minutes turned into an hour until the next visitor appeared. Artemis gasped, recognizing the mask that he was wearing. Dad… She stepped back a little bit; she wasn't ready to see him now.

He didn't sit or speak. He just stood there for a few minutes. Then he started to talk. "You hate me, and frankly if you don't, you were screwed from the beginning." He had said, walking towards the bed.

"Now look where you have gotten yourself. You are on the verge of life or death and no one knows were you're going except the man up stairs. For all I've done for you, you end up here. And now… since you don't want to live, I will end this life for you." He said, pulling out a gun and corking in back. He put it to her head.

"If you don't put that gun down, you'll be the one who's half past dead." Sportsmaster turned his head to the right to see his wife Paula.

"Look, Artemis. Mommy's here for you. Oh wait, you can't even wake up". He teased as he smirked. "What are you trying to do Lawrence? What invention do you have in kill our daughter?" Paula glared at him.

"I want the heartache to go away," He said loudly. "I hate the feeling tugging at my heart like a lion ripping pf the meat of its dead prey. That's why it must end…today." He put the gun deeper into her skin really touching her skull. Ghostly Artemis touched her forehead as it started to glow.

"_I feel it,"_ She muttered.

Paula wheeled to her husband and tried to grab the gun. He pulled on the machine as she tightened her grip. "Don't do this."

"Okay, sweetie… If I can't kill her first… you're going to be the one killed." He threatened as he pulled on the gun harder until she let go. She ignored him and talked to Artemis.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Then he aimed Paula and pulled the trigger. Paula quickly pulled a lever on her chair and the seat went back. She dodged it.

She took out a bow and some arrows and shot him in the arm, she smirked. "Just because I'm disabled doesn't mean I can't fight anymore." _Wow, mom still has some moves…Maybe I can worry a little less now. Just a little._ Artemis smiled at her mother; she knew that she could handle it.

He charged for her as she shot him in the other arm. "Leave. Now." Her voice echoed in the quiet room. Sportsmaster smirked as he put his mask pack on and tried to make well of his wounds. "You know I'll be back." He said as he smiled.

"I'll be waiting…" Paula smiled back as he went out the window. Ghostly Artemis shivered "Eww…" She closed her eyes opened them and she saw she was back in Secret's place.

"Was that a dream?" she couldn't sleep that night. She looked at her room. "Will I really get out of this place?" She didn't sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Megs: Please review if you like it. The next chapter will include visits from Artemis's teammates and "mentor"<strong>

**Both: Until then bye.**


	6. Arrows

I wanted to visit myself again, even if they could not talk to me. I teleported myself (with Secret's help) to my hospital room. Someone was already there standing by the door, not even making eye contact with my body. It took me a second but I finally made out who it was.

Red Arrow. The same person who pretty much hated every cell in my body has decided to show up. He did not move from his spot, but now he was staring at me, scrutinizing my living state.

"No offense, but you look really screwed up." He says, chuckling to himself. God, why is he even here?

"I mean, you look ok now, I guess. I read the medical report and the injury list is long as fuck. Weirdly enough, I do not think you actually meant to kill yourself. Everyone believes that, but I don't." Then he whispers, a real quiet one. "I even have proof." He says, that does a little gasp. I walk to get closer to him, try to find out more.

"Tell me…Tell me…" I whisper, trying to remember about ghost movies and such. If I say it enough, he might be able to hear me. He looked it my direction, meaning he could hear me. Then, he walks towards the bed and sits on one of the stools.

"It is good you cannot hear me, because you'll probably use this excuse when you wake up. Well, I don't really give a shit if you do. You left some blood in Gotham from where you fell. I analyzed it and found some Scarecrow gas, but just a small amount. You must have got it going around Gotham. Guess you're not crazy, huh?" He says, leaning back into the chair. Then he leans in and I move to try to be in front of him. I can almost smell him, but he just leans back again.

"I don't think I'll tell. The gas shouldn't have bee enough to make you do it that willingly. You still had the thought of it in your head, so I guess that's all that matters. I don't understand you, Artemis." He said standing and starting to go to the door. He looks over his shoulder before he leaves to look at me and whispers silently.

"I wish I could." He says and leaves. I don't really understand the meaning behind exactly what he is saying. Why would he want to understand me? I start to pace around the room, leaving ghostly wisps all around. The room is unbearably quiet and I see that he left an arrow there. I move to touch it and my hand goes right through. Right…not ethereal. I hear the door slide open and someone takes the sitting place by the bed.

Green Arrow. Roy missed him by at least 3 minutes. Just great, it's almost fate for them to not talk. I stay away from myself and listen to Oliver.

"The doctors say you could wake up anytime now. The best chance for you to be 100% is if you wake up in the next few days. If you don't, the least possible time for you is a month from now… But you'll be fine! I know it, since you're just like your mother." He says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck to relieve tension. I smile because that's what my mom says. The reason why I stay with her is that, she always mutters. It sounds like something Dad told her now. He seems like the kind of person who would do something like that.

"Even though we're not really family, I feel… almost responsible for you now. Maybe you and your mom could stay with me until you get better. I think your mom would like that. I'm going to have to ask you about it when you wake up." He says, standing and getting away from the bed. I almost don't want him to go. When he moves to the door, Roy walks right in and their face to face. They don't speak for a moment, but Roy breaks it by stepping to the side and moving to get his arrow. When he touches it, he shivers for a moment as if he has recognized my existence in the room.

"Roy, wait. Let me talk to you." Ollie says, grabbing his arm when Roy tries to leave. Roy doesn't flinch nor move. He just stares at him with blank eyes. It almost freaks me and Ollie out.

"What do you want, Da- Green Arrow?" He say, moving his arm so it's back at his side. He didn't recover well after calling Green Arrow, Dad.

"Tell me the truth….Are you okay?" Ollie says, matching Roy's stare. It's one of those protective dad stares that you can't get out of, unless you're a mom. Roy's look softens and he moves towards the door.

"Not at all. It's good to know you still care," He says, smiling and I know it's genuine because I've never seen it before. Roy leaves, and green Arrow take the closest chair and sits in it. I can tell he is smiling to himself and I go back to Secret to let him be alone.

Secret is just sitting there, head against the chair, foot on the table looking very unlike herself. Her eyes are closed as they unknowingly look at the ceiling. Then, she turns in my direction and opens her eyes.

"Times Up."

* * *

><p>Eh...small chapter. I could have expanded on a few of the main parts but it seemed good. Next chapter will be up on Saturday. Yeah, I know we took our time giving this to you. Right after this, I have to do another mound of H.W and Flo's gonna help me. Until next time, eat the amazing chicken.<p> 


	7. GoodBye

**Megs: Here is the new chapter of Trust. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Trust Chapter 7~ Goodbye~<strong>

"What... What do you mean 'Times Up'! That's ridiculous! There's no expiration date on living in the spirit world... Oh, my god, your going to shred me like that ghost on Being Human, aren't you? This is crazy! I don't want to go! No. No! NO!" I screeched, increasing the distance between me and her. Then, a wave of energy wracked through the room, shaking it heavily and Secret sprang out of her chair, looking almost demonic. Then, in one of the most bipolarity moves I'd ever seen in my lifetime her eyes got very light and she sank to her knees on the floor.

"Look what you've done..." She said, as ghostly teas streaked down her now pale face and hit the ground drop by drop.

"Look what you've done!" She screeched, and light starts to surround her as she disappears.

"Secret...Secret...Secret...Come Back!" I yell, hoping that she'll come back, hoping that she won't leave me here all alone.

There's no answer, and I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hospital Room~<strong>

"Now tell me exactly what happened?" Green Arrow questioned all five of them. They had all walked away from Artemis's room and where now sitting down in the waiting area.

"We were staking out Gotham, like Batman commanded. Soon some weird villain came and defeated us. Then, he jumped off the building, taking Artemis with him. Wally grabbed her hands, but she-she let go." M'gann said, and put her head on her uncle's shoulder, hoping for comfort.

"Why would she do that? After all the things I seen her done, this is one of the-" Green Arrow whispered as he stopped in the middle of his sentence. No one answered his question. Everyone stood there quietly not knowing what to do.

_Let me BACK!_ A voice echoed through Wally's head as he looked up to see who it was.

"Did you all hear something? I thought I heard someone scream." He said and everyone looked around, and then shrugged their shoulders after hearing nothing.

"No. Nothing. There was-" Conner was interrupted by some type of bell.

"Code Blue in Room 125. Code Blue in Room 125." the intercom sounded banging in everyone's ear drums while bringing everyone to attention.

"That's Artemis's room!" Green Arrow said, and they all ran to her. They were stopped outside of the room by a nurse, but it didn't stop them from hearing and looking to see exactly what was going on. They were talking out all the wires and one doctor was working on her heart, pumping blood. Another took the tubes out of her mouth and put suction on it to give air manually. As one of the doctors looked up he started to give out orders.

"Get the backup life support equipment. GO get someone to take all of this out." He said and in his voice you could hear the fear. However, the respirator was still online.

"What the hell just happened?" The other doctor said.

"for once in thirty years, I don't know." The main doctor voice boomed in sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>~Artemis' POV~<strong>

Damn it. Damn it all. I just had to get crazy and send her away. Oh my god, she was crying too. What have I done? I always screw things up, always. Damn this all to hell. I punched one of the walls, making a pretty good fist-sized dent; it just fixed itself afterwards making me even angrier.

"You...You really shouldn't have done that. That was horrible." She stated from behind me, her voice moving around the room, and ravaging my brain making it almost hard to breathe. I turned around slowly, and looked at Secret. She had completely changed... because of me. Her tears streaked across her face, and her clothes had changed into some type of wispy white dress.

"Talk to me for a second, please. I'm sorry. I just don't understand what's going on." I said, shifting from foot to foot.

"You're still alive. I had thought you were really going to die and accidentally put in a type of suspended state, which brought you here. Now your actions govern what will happen to you, mind over matter." She said, moving her hands in a fashion to suggest that mind over matter probably got her here.

"So, I'm not going to get out of here until I want to. Well, I want to. I really want to see my mom, hug her, and stop her tears. Is that all I needed to stay?" I say, still confused but serious in the words I say.

"I don't know, but that's not enough... I just don't know. Not now. Not today. You've made a mistake. No, I made a mistake! Yeah, I kept you living, but I expected this to be easier. You're making it **very** difficult…Why are older girls so bipolar?" She says to herself, and a little tear falls from her cheek after thinking for a while. After that, I realized something.

"Secret, you're...you're fading." I said, starting to walk toward her as a brown rusty door appeared behind Secret. Her eyes widened quickly and she grabbed me by the forearms, pulling me to the other side of the room, away from the door.

"Secret, what's going-" Then all the air was being sucked out of the room. Everything stayed still, but we were being pulled in.

"What's going on?" I screeched as we were dragged across the floor. I grabbed Secret's legs and she grabbed the legs of one of the tables located in the room. My feet were so close to the door I could feel the darkness dragging me into its unknown hole. This is how I disappear...isn't it? I was about to go down a never ending hole of pain and no forgiveness, just like those inescapable dreams, where your just falling with no way out until you wake up...But if we go in there, I die and never come back. Then, our legs got higher off the ground as the vacuum sensation emanating from the door got stronger.

"I'm sorry, Artemis!" She said suddenly, and I looked up at her, confused more than ever.

"What could you be- Ah!" We had both screeched as she finally let go, letting us both start our descent into the place that might be described as hell. We had both instinctively reached out our hands grabbing for the sides of the door's opening...but then the door closed on us and we had to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hospital Room~<strong>

"The old respirator has started to fail! Someone get a new oxygen bag! And where in the hell are the new machines? We are going to lose her!" Multiple doctors made their way into the room with the new machine and they quickly started to take out all the old things. One nurse had begun to panic, running her hands through her hair frantically.

"We don't have time for this Bella, get to work!" One doctor had said, pulling out all the needles placed in Artemis. They had, after 6 minutes that seemed to last a lifetime, replaced all the equipment needed to keep Artemis alive.

"What's going on in there?" Paula had said, having to sound everyone's dissent over the actions that just took place.

"It's like... some kind of electrical pulse went through and blew out the socket. Even the wires frayed, as if it where burned." The doctor said, still holding some of the wires that were burned. He turned them over in his hands, and no one could explain what had happened.

"It seems to only be restricted to this room. I don't have an explanation for this, but I'm sure the problem has been resolved." The doctor says, quickly stepping out. Paula wheeled herself to be close to her daughter. She had picked up her hand and placed it on the curve of Artemis's jaw and cheek.

"I can't bear to lose another child." She said silently, which could still be heard throughout the room.

"Artemis has a sibling? ... She never told me about that. I thought we were...friends." M'gann said lowly, pouting slightly as she looked to the ground, now becoming fascinated with the tiles.

"Everyone's entitled to their own secrets. You all know that, you shouldn't lie to yourselves. Everyone here has something they haven't shared with the other on the team, even me." Wally says, and he leaves quickly to find Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>~Artemis' POV~<strong>

I thought we were really going to be in some deep shit until Secret saved me...again. Once the door had closed, she screamed so loud releasing so much spirit energy we had become suspended in time (that's what she said) and we had appeared in the hospital. Me and Secret stop in front of the room, looked through the window, and watched my mother cry.

"I want to go back in my body! I want to see them again, and hug them with all my might. I want to tell them that I'm sorry." I say and grabbed Secret's shoulders.

"Artemis!" She says, and looks around as if anyone can hear me.

"Send me back! Secret, you're powerful. Way stronger than me! Please, just get me back to my body!" I say, looking deep into her eyes.

"Artemis?" HE says, confusedly squinting at me. I turn at the sound; letting myself get lost in the different times I've heard him say my name. Great and I stiffened and look straight at him.

"How can he see us?" Secret muttered, and I started to run away.

"Artemis!" Wally yells, chasing after both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>~Robin's POV~<strong>

"Artemis!" I heard, as I started to make my way back to the hospital room. Wally was streaking down the hall. I ran after him, looking around critically.

"Artemis!" A girl yelled, calling the archer. Does she know Artemis? I turned back to stare at her. She was a ghost.

"Can you see me?" She asked, moving forward. Her blond hair was short but moved with the step. She looked like she had been crying, and I didn't know what to do. I looked around making sure no one would see me talking...to a ghost.

"What?" I said, getting lost in my train of thought.

"I said can you SEE me?" She said, enunciating each syllable slowly. I rolled my eyes on instinct and answered.

"Of Course I Can." I said back, mimicking her. Then, I got serious. "Where is Artemis?"

"Shh. Secret." She said, and then disappeared. Secret, my ass. I had finally found Wally when I heard yelling.

"Guys, come on. Artemis's eyes opened!" M'gann yelled. We had both ran inside to see her looking around slowly, as if very confused. There were voices overlapping in the room, enough to make me nauseous. It must have double that for someone who just got out of a coma.

"Artemis, say something." Paula had said, choking on her somewhat joyful sobs.

"Who's Artemis? Who are you?" She had answered, looking at everyone with fearful eyes.

"What are you talking about? You...don't remember us?" Paula said, her tears getting more forceful by the second.

"I...don't know any of you." she said, looking down.

Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>Megs: Whoo! That's pretty good considering I haven't updated in a while. On to the next story!<strong>

**Go with the Flo: It was good indeed. We made a little mistake. In the show, Secret only could say one word. But we let her talk even more to make it more entertaining.**

**Both: Thanks for reading. Goodbye. **


	8. Hell

Artemis' POV

"Yes, I do! Secret! Stop this! Make all of this stop!" I screamed rattling the door chains. I was stuck in come room and it really wasn't going to let me out. I can remember exactly what happened before I ended up here. Wally was chasing me, and that wasn't good. He wasn't supposed to be able to see me, hear me, anything. I ran towards one of those huge baskets that were filled with medical tools and threw it down which stopped him. At that moment, Secret grabbed me and said "I'm Sorry". Then, I opened my eyes and ended up here.

"Let me out of here. It's isn't fair!' I screeched, sitting down on the floor.

Then, Secret materialized outside of the cage.

"Sorry, no can do. You messed up remember?" She said looking at me with a blank face.

"Now, a lost soul gets to live as a human in your place..."

This is so messed up, but I understood. I restrained myself. I wanted the others, I needed them. They were so close, but I couldn't say anything. Total hell.

"Who is this 'lost soul' anyway?" I asked punching one of the bars.

"A girl your age died a while back. So The Legendary Three stripped her of her memory for the time being and rooted her in you. Kind of like The Wanderer in The Host," she said.

"Hah, you read that? I didn't know they had a Barnes and Nobles over here." I said, jokingly but quickly got serious.

"I want out. I really do want to go back home. And you can come with me, please." I said, reaching out to hold her hand. She moved away from me and whispered one sentence before disappearing.

"I hope you can get yourself out." She said, and I was alone...again.

* * *

><p>Hospital Room<p>

"Amnesia," Batman had said, before taking a seat by the dresser. "Everything's gone."

"What is everything?" Artemis said, staring down at the bed. "Tell me what's going on." she said quietly before staying quiet again.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything? Friends, school, some detail?" M'gann said, desperate to get some reaction from her.

"Nothing. You said my name was Artemis, right?" she said, and recognized that Paula was crying again. She put out her right hand and starting to wipe some of the tears away, tilting her head a little.

"Don't cry. It...makes me sad to see you cry...Mama." She said, and Paula smiled at her while taking her hand.

"I'll remember you. I'll remember everything about you. I promise. How could I forget you?" She said, and Paula smiled again.

" Mama, What happened to me?" Artemis asked, and she got no answer. She dropped the question and tried to open a new avenue of conversation. She looked at Wally and opened her mouth minimally before closing it and repeating the motion twice.

"Something wrong?" He asked, and winced a little when he looked at her.

"Sorry, I just...I thought I saw something about you and I wasn't sure how to say it. Am I mean to you?" She had said, very confused but composed.

"Not sure." He said somewhat sharply as he left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Conner had asked.

"Don't worry about it, he's probably...I don't know." M'gann said, sighing because she didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"We should worry." Robin said, making his appearance known.

"What do we do know?" M'gann asked, looking to Kaldur.

"Artemis should be brought back to the cave so she can try to remember something," Then he looked to Robin. "Go talk to Wally. Try to make him feel..." Kaldur didn't finish the sentence as Robin left. Batman and Green Arrow had left, presumably to start the car. Green Arrow had also wheeled Paula away.

"Basically, that was your mom and your uncle. The one in black is your uncle's...friend. And we are also your friend. We're going to bring you to a place we all used to go." He got a wheelchair and adjusted it to be by her bedside. Then, he lifted her out of bed and placed her in it.

"Thanks." she said, smiling up at him. This wasn't fully Artemis, he thought. This person could be very different.

"Um... Kaldur." Artemis said, looking up at him.

"Yes, is something the matter?" he said, looking down while turning to get into the elevator.

"I won't ever get my memories back, huh?" she asked, biting her bottom lip, just like...Artemis.

He smiled at her. "You're starting to act like yourself so I guess you'll get them back."

"Oh," she said looking around. "And one more thing."

"Go ahead. I'll answer whatever question you have."

"How did I heal so quickly? I mean, some of these injuries should have taken months to heal."  
>she said gesturing to her leg. Kaldur became absolutely silent as if he couldn't say the answer, he really shouldn't say the answer though.<p>

"Kaldur," she asked again, trying to get his attention. Kaldur jumped slightly at the noise.

"Oh. My apologies. You're...just a fast healer, I guess." he said slowly. When, it was actually M'gann pushing herself to her limits and Wally becoming almost anemic from all the blood he gave,

'OK, if you say so," she said, and they had reached the front door of the hospital. Everyone had already been getting inside the hospital.

"Where's Robin and Wally?" Artemis asked, looking around.

"There's another car coming. You can go and get them and be back before it comes. Go, Kaldur. Roy already knows what's going on so you might see all of them up there." Batman said, as Kaldur ran back into the hospital.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Robin asked silently.<p>

"She doesn't remember a damned thing. Just fuckin' great!" he yelled, wishing he had something to throw.

"KF, she will get her memory back." Robin reasoned, taking into account they had been through this before.

"This is different." Secret said, interrupting their conversation. They both turned and instantly recognized her face. She was noticeably different, though. Her aura that usually surrounded her had looked like it was fading.

"What do you mean "this is different"? I saw you with Artemis...is she really there?" Wally asked, starting to move towards her. Secret moved away and looked around, as if something was following her.

'She's..I guess not. She'll try to communicate with you but..she's in purgatory, so she could get shredded. Right now she's...I'm sorry but it's a secret!" she yelled before disappearing in a whirlwind.

"Even though the girl going to the mountain is not Artemis. We can't tell." Wally said, taking a step towards Robin.

"What in the hell do you mean "we can't tell" ?" Robin said mocking him in a deep tone, and continued.

"M'gann won't do it, if I tell try my best she'll stop for me. I can act really well under situations like these." Wally said, mostly to himself. Robin looked at him like Wally had lost his mind or something.

"But she said Artemis would try to communicate with us. How? And purgatory? That's hell...Artemis is in hell."

* * *

><p>"Okay, one more kick and it has to open." Artemis had said to herself and took a deep breath before doing a spinning kick on the cell doors...and they cracked, splintering under the pressure she had been giving it since Secret left. She hesitantly stepped out, stepping into darkness.<p>

"Huh, for a second I thought there was nothing there-" She had said before the ground imploded, forcing her to plummet into darkness. Over and over again this shit happens to me. When will it all end!

* * *

><p>Well, this was long overdue. Sorry, lot of stuff has been going on so...there's no need to tel you all about that. Well, I should have my other stories chapters coming out. I'm also going to put out a one-shot about Artemis and Wally. That's all. Review and stuff.<p> 


	9. The Host

"What do you think we should be watching for, the signs we would be getting?" Wally said at the mountain, after everyone had successfully made their way back. It was...very quiet, like one sound would destroy all the calm that had been seemingly made since Artemis came back with no memory. They were planning on giving her a week or two before M'gann would attempt to bring back her memories since Martian Manhunter had been on another planet with a mission.

"I don't know, moving tables and stuff, maybe she'll be all Paranormal Activity with us." Robin said suggestively, waving his arms in a very mock-ghost way. Wally snorted on his bottle of water and went into the kitchen to wipe his face.

"We're out of paper!" He called and Robin waved back dismissively, even though he couldn't see it.

'Just go to the supply closet and refill it. And don't use your speed, Arte-she'll see it." He said.

_screech-screech-screech_

"Wally, come here and check out the T.V" Robin said, and they almost screamed at what they saw.

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

Multicolored flames licked at my feet, desperate for the remnants of me. I jumped, not wanting to be burned or hurt. I looked around, trying to grasp some clue of where I was. It looked like a great big ball of fire, no doubt about it. However, I was standing on a path,and the fire had started to gather behind me. So I did what any thinking person would do, I ran. I kept moving, getting away from it unsuccessfully , since it got faster. Then, I felt like I had hit a wall at the "end". I didn't know exactly want to do, so I banged on the blank dark wall, somewhat illuminated by the fire. But I realized...there was no door. There was no way out, I was surely going to die here. The fire was coming and there was no door to escape from this with. What a witchy way to die.

I turned around, and welcomed the flames, knowing there was nothing I could do as the searing pain started.

Artemis!

I'm sure I heard that as I saw static in front of me, and little images became bigger in front of my face. It was Robin and Wally, right in front of the screen, staring holes into me.

"Can you see me?" I said, and they looked at each other, making sure they both weren't going crazy. I looked around, and saw that the flames were wrapping around me, until the walls started to lose their color.

"Artemis, you're okay-Where are you-When are you coming back-How did you get there?" They said, there voices overlapping upon each other, like always. I looked around, watching the scene change once again. I was over run by the sense of a hospital, watching the walls become a pale white with myself being placed in a hallway with flames now covering the walls. It was filled with the scent of sterilization and bleach, and I didn't want to breathe at all.

"I'm...I don't know where I am at all. It's so...quiet here. I just feel like I'm going to die here, you know? No one would know either, I'd just be gone." I say and they try to convey sympathy through the screen by putting their hands on it, and I do the same, imagining the feel of both of their hands.

FRESH SOUL!

I hear this echo throughout the halls, cackling sounds that swish around me. I shake my head, trying to make it all go away, but it won't. The tears are staring to go free now,and I look at them again.

"Robin, my fellow human, the only one who possibly understood me in this world we put ourselves in, where we had the do so much work to be recognized for things metas couldn't do. My brother in arms. I don't know...if this sounds like a farewell. It probably is, but I cant help. I'll miss you, you know if I never get out of here." He nods and I stare deeply into Wally's eyes.

"Wally...oh my god, I just don't know what to say now. You were important to me, even though I was really mean to you, you know that right? I'm just a really cold bitch, it's my nature. i can't let people in, it's like saying 'I'll allow you to give me future pain when I grow up'. What I want to tell you Wally is something I should have told you before I died. Wally, I-" A wave of fire erupted in front of me, throwing me back and making me scream as the screen disappeared.

What did I really scream for? Did I scream because I fell of because I didn't get to tell Wally that I-

"Give me your soul!" It said, grabbing my legs so I wouldn't be able to move. I looked down and choked out a strangled sob as I saw the dark figure latch itself onto me and keep me down. I grabbed at the walls, ignoring the fake heat ti gave off and tried to pry myself away from him and escape this searing pain the figment was giving me. It pulled me back and kept me on my back, grasping my throat and squeezing until it's dark fingers covered my mouth and delved inside, making me cough from the lack of air and the pain.

"I want your soul! Where is your soul!" It said, and I felt like everything was getting hazy as leaned my head back on an angle to see what was at the end of the hallway.

Or Who.

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Just...I can't do...any of this. Tomorrow we're going back to that hospital roof and waiting for Secret. YOU HEAR ME!" He yelled to no one in particular and walked away, preferably to get that paper he want in the beginning of all this chaos.<p>

"Dumb ass building with it's stupid tall story shit and it killing intent. Stupid Gotham and it's crazy bastards always trying to do some stupid shit and-"

_Bam_

He fell backwards after colliding with another person. Another stupid thing to put to the list, he thought as he groaned to look up and see-

"Artemis?" He asked confusedly before remembering all the things that had taken place. He got up with no words and went into the supply closet to get that roll of paper.

"Sorry for running into you." She said, and Wally visibly stiffened before walking away. Then, coughs erupted from her, heavy and dry as she tried to breath in and went to her knees. Wally ran back around, called for Robin, and brought her back into the med-bay where she was supposed to be.

"I'm going to go get some oxygen, you been on it for a while, so your just not used to the air here. We're on a mountain, so...yeah." He said, bring the small tank over to her and putting the mask over her face,helping her breath as Robin came in.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling out his comm, wanting to know if he should alert anyone. Wally shook his head no and grabbed a stethoscope while sitting Artemis up.

"Breath in deeply when I ask you to, okay." He said solemnly, and shakily up the end on her back. She did what was asked, not seeing Wally's hesitation to being close to her, how small his steps were, how stiff he was.

"You're fine, just rest. take it easy so nothing happens...please." He said, almost pleading with her not to destroy him again. She nodded without knowing the depth of his meaning and laid back, focusing on something that was in her own mind. _He has to like me..even a little. I feel like he just loves me, i know it. I won't let anyone take him from me...not even you,Artemis..._the host thought, formulating a plot to get rid of the true Artemis...once and for all. Hopefully the demon would just kill her before she had to use the devious plot.

* * *

><p>"Get off of her! How dare a disgusting thing like you try to take a soul. That's right, I'll destroy you before I let you take anything." The woman said, grabbing my hand and lifting me up before making me run away from it. I kept coughing until she brought me into an empty room to sit down and take a breath. I looked at the woman clearly and scrutinized the person who saved me.<p>

She was African American with nice curly hair, wearing a gray robe black shoes and some leggings. She was without a doubt, a ghost. There was no other way she could be here if she wasn't a ghost, so my findings are solid.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, well, why you're here. Well, I don't exactly know about myself but I can give you until one of us get out of here." She said with her British accent before putting a hand out and giving a wide smile..

"Hi, My name is Anne. Nice to meet you." She said as I shook her hand.

"Likewise, My name's Artemis. I think I..died. It's not permanent but i had some help with a powerful ghost who put a soul in my body to preserve it, in a way. Sooner or later, I'm getting out of this place. How about you?" I asked while she stared at her shoes. She wasn't that old really, possibly in her mid-twenties. However, it felt like she had been here for a while.

"I was exorcised. I had just been sitting there when the person who killed me saw my ghost and started waving crosses and throwing salt around me. Sometimes it works so I came here. I have some friends who are supernatural and can see me so they're coming to get me in a week. We keep in contact." She said, getting up to stand by the door.

"Come on. Let me show you how to get out of here. It seems that powerful ghost has made a way for you." She says, and guides me through the hallway, ending our way at a door.

"What is this?" I asked and she snickered. I glared at her impassively and she shrugged.

"It's a door...the ones you open to go places. Even though this one is a little special. I saw it when I found you, which means this door is yours. Open it and you'll go back home. There was never any trial , just a test of faith to see what you would do when seeing your friends one last time. I guess you passed ." She said, before squeezing my shoulder and disappearing in wisps of white.

I put my hands on the knob gradually turning it before it fully opened and I was on my way home.

* * *

><p>"I think I did something wrong." pseudo-Artemis said, putting her forehead on her knees in front of M'gann, who sympathetically touched her shoulder in worry.<p>

'What do you mean? You just got here. What could you have done?" M'gann said, still confused at where this was going. She couldn't say anything to offend her, but this girl, Artemis, was changing. She seemed more angry than sad right now.

"I'm just so angry, mostly at myself anyway. I think...I think Wally hates me." She says before looking away from M'gann.

"What? No, that can't be true at all. I mean, you should have seen how Wally doted over you in the hospital when he thought no one was looking. It was just..adorable. I don't think anything's changed. I guess it's your memory he's afraid of." M'gann says, still not understanding the reason behind this thinking.

"Are you sure? BUT it's a whole other thing. I'm not..me anymore. I'm not the Artemis you know. I'm...different now."He says and M'gann gives her a small hug.

"He's on the cliff-side if you want to talk to him. He'll probably let you know everything, he's not one for keeping everything to himself." M'gann says while Artemis steps out, looking to find Wally.

* * *

><p>I was truly back. There was no doubt about it. The same mountain, the same rooms, the same...everything. I knew no one would be able to see me but I had to try my best to find someone with some sense.<p>

"-SO I just wanted to know how you felt about me." I said, or rather my host body said, which was really confusing. I'm out here,, another soul is out there, talking to Wally about how I feel. Wait, how he feels about me? This cannot be happening, not at all. There is no way that soul is trying to steal him from me.

"You're not you...If you know what I'm trying to say. Artemis...isn't like this, at least wait until you can remember everything then come back and tell me what's on your mind." He said, staring to get up before she took his hand and sat him back down. Oh Lord, please don't make me watch myself come on to Wally. This is just like...death by not being able to feel. I've got to stop this.

"I know what I'm since the beginning, I felt like...like you were very important to me. I...I really like you Wally." She says, while leaning in to kiss him. He looks like he's doing the same before he pulls back and I throw a glass by them in glee.

She glares at me and I'm so sure her eyes turn black. Wally gets up and walks toward the glass, kneeling down right in front of me and I put my hand on his cheek while the host gets up to change this scene. He looks up unexpectedly and i can't help but smile, except for the fact that he can't see me.

"I'll clean this up Artemis. You can go back to your room, I guess. We can..talk about all of this later." He say, while getting a dustpan and a bag to clean up my mess.

"So she's gone now. Jesus, I thought I was going to jump off the cliff to escape her. Is that really how you feel Artemis, underneath all of you cruel ways." He say with a small laugh, realizing that he may be talking to himself.

"I know you're there, but I just can't see you. I _felt_ you just now, I know it. I'm going to believe that you'll find your own way back. Meanwhile, I'm going into hiding." He says, walking away and giving a small wave to no one in particular before leaving the mountain. I exhale in relief, knowing that whatever plan the host had will never work as long as I'm around.

"You think he'll want you like this. You will never get back inside your own body. Do you want to know why? M'gann is planning on reviving your, well my memories. All I have to do is pretend that I can remember everything, which I will be able to do once I take your soul and everything will be perfect." She said, walking up to me until we were staring into each other's eyes.

"I can't allow it. Secret will help me destroy you and that is the real truth. Don't mess with the living sweetie, cause you're already dead." I said, and thought of Secret, which is how I disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Secret, could you please get you astral butt over here. Me and Robin have been waiting for you and you know it. In other new that host body wants me." He said and Robin raises one eyebrow while Wally shrugs.<p>

"The chick tries to kiss me and I swear Artemis broke a glass to stop us. At first,I just thought Artemis broke through or something, but no, I just stuck between a ghost and a hard place." He says, and Robin starts laughing at the scene in his head.

"Did that really happen?" Secret said, sitting on a stoop a little bit away from them. She looked more worried than mad, and was gazing at something to the right of her before nodding.

"I see. Artemis is here, standing by my side. Give me a day and she'll be back into her body, but not without a fight. The host inside...she's trying to get rid of you Artemis. She's probably not being devious..just scared of being alone." She looks back to her right, possibly in a conversation with Artemis before giving her a shocked expression and rubbing her temples.

"Stay away from her Wally. Whatever you do, don't be alone with her. She's trying to erase Artemis through you. Artemis's soul left while you were with her, meaning that a part of her will be with you forever. If the host is able to get that part-

"Artemis will never come back to us." Wally finished, staring at that same place where Artemis was quietly sobbing.

* * *

><p>I thinking this story is almost over. It could be finished in the next chapter or I could pull it to fifteen, whatever you guys want. I'm getting to work on the other stories that I had left because of all of the shit I've been going through for the past few months. Please Read and Review, it keeps amateurs like me alive.<p> 


	10. Trust Me

So we have arrived at the last chapter. This is kind of a good occasion for me so I'm trying to make this chapter as long as it can be just for kicks.

* * *

><p>Robin and Wally were nowhere to be seen. It had been 2 days and even Batman is starting to get worried. It's not shown but if Flash says, he's telling the truth. Everyone was so unsettled by seeing Batman and Flash going into their rooms and automatically being able to deduce just what was going on.<p>

"They weren't taken, just staying in some place as if they need something to blow over. Did anything happen?" He directed that question to everyone in the room.

"Speak." Batman said.

Artemis threw up her hand in offense. "We all really don't know. If we knew, we wouldn't be here. We'd be looking for them and-" She grasped her stomach and sunk to her knees.

"Artemis." M'gann said putting her hand on Artemis's leg, which she slapped away. "Don't...I'm just not feeling well." She pushed herself up and walked away.

"What if there really is something wrong with her and Wally went to find out more. She's been in this state for a very long time and I don't believe Robin would let that go unnoticed." Aqualad assumed, sitting in a chair. "She's been... too detached, as you would say. They could have easily left and will return with some diagnosis for her."

Flash clapped him on the back. "That seems like something they do, except they've been gone too long. Activate the emergency tracker." He said, turning his back fully on Batman.

"You're giving me that look. Don't think it's that easy for me to say." Flash said through gritted teeth.

"Flash, you can run around the whole world in seconds. You deserve it."

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Wally said suddenly, gasping his mouth as the pulses rocked his jaw, sending painful sparks through his gum and letting him taste the small line of blood released from a weaker gum part n the back of his mouth.<p>

"Let me see." Robin tilted Wally head back and looked side to side. "Emergency tracker. Something must have happened." He said, sitting with a huff on the park bench.

"Well, think about it. We're in a park..._in London._ I think they'd be a little worried and when I say worried, I mean Batman."

Robin sighed. "Whatever. I just wanted a little extra time. I think you're just jealous because _gypsy." _Robin said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"Alright, so maybe we found the way to trap the demon soul in a little shop there. It's not like you had it in the first place." Wally said, sitting next to him. "I'm going to ask Flash to take it out. It hurt." He rubbed his shoulders.

"Call him." Robin said, taking out his phone. "We could easily just...okay." HE put in the numbers, clearing his throats as the numbers dialed in.

"Hi...I know...We're coming back. Now.., Wait. I love you too, Dad." He choked out at the end, right before that click that meant Flash hadn't completely understood it yet.

"Get on my back."

* * *

><p>He just paced, for those 30 seconds, Flash just paced. No one could understand it, and they wouldn't <em>ever. <em> It was all just _time_. A Speedster's faithful companion, how a second was a minute and they lived everything as if it was their last. So he paced, and no questions were asked.

"Uncle B!" Wally had run, faster than before, while colliding into him and making a mess of the wall behind them.

"Sorry," He brushed himself off. "Got lost on the ocean and-" Flash pulled him in for a hug, even including Robin who was still rubbing his head.

"Where did Batman go?" He looked around Flash, seeing just the remnants of Young Justice. "Ah, you know him. He's probably at home. Go ahead." Flash ruffled his hair and let him free.

"Iris has been worried sick about you. Come on." Flash sad walking to the entrance before turning around. "Wally, let's go.

He stared at his converses. "I can't go, not yet. When things are so..." He sat, wringing his hands. "I can't explain it, not in any way that could even make sense to you."

"Try me." Flash said, sitting next to him. "Let's go see Aunt Iris. Come on. No time to waste." He said, dragging his Uncle behind him.

"Guys, everything's fine. You should take the day for yourselves, leave the mountain. Now." He says, and they actually decide to do that. The team wasn't stupid, they knew KF wouldn't take that type of tone without good reason.

* * *

><p>"Secret, we need this to end, today. Right now, if possible." Artemis stood in front of her. "Please, make this happen." She started earnestly into Secret's eyes. "I can't just will something to happen. This is all up to Wally, I'm afraid."<p>

"Then we're screwed, because Wally's... I still look like me- Wait, scratch that- The demon is still in my body. Do you really think Wally would just so easily hurt me? He's not like me, able to handle hurting a person and feel nothing at all." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"He's weak."

"That's what you say, but then there's Wally. The hero is always able to pull something out of their asses to save the day." Secret looked over at her. "And it's your job to not be a total witch after he saves you!"

"Whatever, I just want this over." She looked around. "Lets go to the mountain, just for a few. You'll like it. " After intense debate, they arrived at the place. The intruder alarm didn't sound because they took the underground passage, which wasn't actually needed since they were ghosts and everything.

"She's here. I can feel it." Artemis walked through the medbay, inhaling the smells of a hospital and remembering her last few moments with everyone.

"She's just reeks of death now. I can't go any further right now. Call if you need me." Artemis waved her off, still impatient and stepped into the room where she watched herself receive oxygen.

"Miss, would you mind stepping out of that body? It's getting a bit dirty from you." It was pure madness. A thing invades her body and she has to watch herself do all this weird shit with it.

"It's...your fault. Just...fade away or something." She waved her arms in her general direction.

"Artemis!" Wally rushed in, going to ...the bed? "Let me see you for a second." He placed his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes. "I was so worried you wouldn't come back."

"I'm back...I just- I don't know." He pulled her in for a hug, which revolted Artemis down to the nucleus.

"Well, I had something very important to tell you." She said, winding her hands together.

"Artemis!" Came a whisper, only reaching her ears as she walked into the hallway to be intercepted by Secret.

"I don't like whatever he's planning."

"Me either." Artemis says after much deliberation. "You've got a plan B, right?"

"Yeah, but I just don't like it. It's so...dark." She says, shuddering.

"As long as it hurts her, I really don't care." She takes Secret's hands. "Go on. What are we doing?"

"Exorcism."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, God you're serious." Artemis says, looking deep into Secret's blank stare. "Wait, like cross and everything. When?"

"Now." Secret pulls her hoodie over her, giving the view of a small saint and departs to the kitchen. She returns with a small knife.

"Quick and dirty, that's your only way out. Artemis look at me. You will draw her out and get her into the circle I've prepared. All I've got to do is slash her and saw the incantations. Artemis, listen! She's strong, horrendous. If she breaks through, we will be unleashing hell on this earth. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"I...I want my life. Secret, I need it bad. I feel like this world...without them, it wouldn't be worth living in anymore." Earnest glances are taken and Artemis steps into the room and knows exactly what she will do.

"You're a HOST! Give me back my body!" She bellows, charging at her, focusing as hard as she can on everything, anything.

And the world just spins around her. The books, papers, desks, medical kits, just anything in that room is spinning in an interchanging cycle.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay?" Wally says, amazed that none of it has hit him yet.

"Yeah, let's go." The host says, taking his hand and running in the hallways as Artemis followed. The building seemed to creak under the power, under her power.

"Come back!" She says eagerly, beckoning to kill.

"Secret's out. Miss, are you ready to play?"

Secret really did take a scene out of any horror movie and was able to put it in the kitchen. Candles littered all over, the only thing lighting the place. One center candle was lighted, showing Secret in a somewhat unusual white garb with a head-wrap covering her.

_"Munda, perdere, mundate" _ She says solemnly and looks up. She's paled, her eyes more murky gray than vibrant. Artemis forgets about the chaos she's created and sees the small opening in the salt circle.

"Time to go." Artemis runs with all her might and pushes her, watching the host trip right in. It's hard work, being a ghost and having to do all this work. The circle closes, locking the host in.

"Secret, I don't feel good." Her vision starts to swim and Artemis looks down.

"Secret! What's going on!" She receives no answer as Secret has put all her attention on the Host.

"_Dimitte anima tua."_She starts and the Host starts to wail, a painful sob that could have hurt anyone who knew Artemis. It was her voice, her face, the things the Host had stolen from Artemis.

"I can't do this." Waly sits to the ground and coves his head, trying to block out the screams and start to cry himself. The Host starts banging on the wall, using this to her advantage.

"Don't listen." Artemis says silently, as she caresses him, hoping he can feel it. He looks straight at her, as if he really knows.

"Okay." It's like a deep bang in her center, to know that he's acknowledged her.

"_Vincula confringetur."_ The Host has changed her. Turned her hair so black, it's become the essence of darkness. Her eyes are fully red and she bares her teeth, banging roughly to get out of her prison.

Secret has almost stopped as she raises the knife, but quickly stares at Wally. It's so blank, so strong that the reason is made clear. Wally knows as well, and he stands up ready to do the task made for him.

"No!. You can't have him do this." Artemis puts her hands out but Wally walks right through her. The salt prison is starting to break now.

"Artemis...Don't you trust me?" He makes a small smile and takes the knife before standing in front of the Host.

"** Mea.**" She jumps right in without destroying the circle. The words seem to flow in him now and he say them with Secret.

** "fiat"** He cuts upwards on the neck, avoiding almost every major artery and vain. the tears flow fully now, even while the Host grabs him, he holds as well, wishing for Artemis with everything he had.

**"voluntas," **They screamed at the same time, and Artemis knew that it was time. She had been fading, all this time Secret must've known that it had to be the last moment. Wally couldn't hold on any longer or the Host would be the death of him. Artemis stepped in, and put both hands on the Host.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Ah." Artemis sprung up and looked quickly at her hands...her actual flesh hands.<p>

"Arms, legs, neck, head, nose. Everything's back. Oh Thank god." She rubs her hands together after doing a check to make sure all her body parts are back in the right place.

"And I'm bleeding." She puts her hands to her neck, and looks at the crimson substance on her hands. It's a new type of familiar.

"Thanks Secret, I couldn't have... Secret?" She had gone, taking all the candles and the mess with her. Everything was gone.

Except for Wally laying right beside her, sleeping on his stomach. There were no snores, which was widely accustomed with his night madness.

"Hey, wake up. Wally, it's not funny, get up. I'm going to push you over." After a few more minutes she lifted...

And blood was released.

"Wally!" The Host had won in the end, giving a final blow before leaving this world. She put her hands over the wound, trying to stop the blood.

"Stop." She said with a small sob, wishing the blood would listen to her commands. OF course not. She ribbed his shirt off and used that instead of her hands and felt the blood soak into her jeans.

"Help Me. Please!" She screeched, and the computer announced the arrival of the entire team.

"Artemis, what- Oh." M'gann said, and nothing else escaped for lips. Then, it was like turning on a faucet, that girl started to cry.

"Move." Robin said, pushing her over lightly before pushing down on the wound, hard.

"Welcome back." He said, looking at her, and she nodded in response, before they started to pick him up with Conner's help. After getting him situated on a bed, Robin started the morphine drip.

"Don't worry, I've got his blood stocked and Flash is on his way." He said, and everyone took a collective sigh. Even when Flash came, Robin had already started patching him up and Wally was healing at the same speed.

"How did this happen?" He stared at Artemis, who had her knees drawn up while hiding her face.

"I'm not sure." She mumbled. that was all she said for the day. When everyone had slept, she stayed, watching for his eyes. It almost seemed like their was no use for it, he wouldn't wake just for her.

"Hey." Wally said drowsily from the bed, and Artemis shot up, taking all her control to not jump on him.

"Hey."

"You never answered my question." He says, staring into her eyes. She shakes her head.

"I can't remember."She makes a small smile when he pouts.

"Don't you trust me?" She gives him a small kiss on the forehead and stares at him.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

* * *

><p>1)Cleanse, destroy, purify<p>

2)Release thy soul.

3)The bonds shall be broken.

4)My will be done

So this is the end. I can finally move on to my other stories without this one hanging over my neck. I would like to apologize to anyone who had been waiting for a long time for this. School and life like to kick my ass. Anyway, I think this story was pretty good. So long and Goodnight from the Whovian who changed her original name.


End file.
